icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1979 NHL Entry Draft
The 1979 NHL Entry Draft took place on August 9, 1979 at the Queen Elizabeth Hotel in Montreal, Quebec. The 1979 NHL Entry Draft is generally considered one of the best draft classes in NHL Entry Draft history as it produced future hall-of-famers Mike Gartner, Ray Bourque, and Michel Goulet in the first round alone. 19 of the 21 players selected in the first round would play at least 450 career NHL games, and all 21 had NHL careers of at least 235 games. Round one Round two 22. Blake Wesley (D), Philadelphia Flyers 23. Mike Perovich (D), Atlanta Flames 24. Errol Rausse (LW), Washington Capitals 25. Tomas Jonsson (D), New York Islanders 26. Brent Ashton (LW), Vancouver Canucks 27. Gaston Gingras (D), Montreal Canadiens 28. Tim Trimper (LW), Chicago Blackhawks 29. Dean Hopkins (RW), Los Angeles Kings 30. Mark Hardy (D), Los Angeles Kings 31. Paul Marshall (LW), Pittsburgh Penguins 32. Lindy Ruff (D/LW), Buffalo Sabres 33. Pat Riggin (G), Atlanta Flames 34. Ed Hospodar (D), New York Rangers 35. Pelle Lindbergh (G), Philadelphia Flyers 36. Doug Morrison (RW), Boston Bruins 37. Mats Naslund (LW), Montreal Canadiens 38. Billy Carroll ©, New York Islanders 39. Stuart Smith (D), Hartford Whalers 40. Dave Christian (RW), Winnipeg Jets 41. Dale Hunter ©, Quebec Nordiques 42. Neal Broten ©, Minnesota North Stars Round three 43. Craig Levie (D), Montreal Canadiens 44. Guy Carbonneau ©, Montreal Canadiens 45. Jody Gage (RW), Detroit Red Wings 46. Boris Fistric (D), Detroit Red Wings 47. Ken Ellacott (G), Vancouver Canucks 48. Mark Messier ©, Edmonton Oilers 49. Bill Gardner ©, Chicago Blackhawks 50. John Paul Kelly (LW), Los Angeles Kings 51. Norm Aubin ©, Toronto Maple Leafs 52. Bennett Wolf (D), Pittsburgh Penguins 53. Mark Robinson (D), Buffalo Sabres 54. Tim Hunter (RW), Atlanta Flames 55. Jacques Cloutier (G), Buffalo Sabres 56. Lindsay Carson ©, Philadelphia Flyers 57. Keith Crowder (RW), Boston Bruins 58. Rick Wamsley (G), Montreal Canadiens 59. Rollie Melanson (G), New York Islanders 60. Don Nachbaur ©, Hartford Whalers 61. Bill Whelton (D), Winnipeg Jets 62. Lee Norwood (D), Quebec Nordiques 63. Kevin Maxwell ©, Minnesota North Stars Round four 64. Steve Peters ©, Colorado Rockies 65. Bob Crawford (RW), St. Louis Blues 66. John Ogrodnick (LW), Detroit Red Wings 67. Harvie Pocza (LW), Washington Capitals 68. Art Rutland ©, Vancouver Canucks 69. Glenn Anderson (RW), Edmonton Oilers 70. Lou Begin (LW), Chicago Blackhawks 71. John Gibson (D), Los Angeles Kings 72. Vincent Tremblay (G), Toronto Maple Leafs 73. Brian Cross (D), Pittsburgh Penguins 74. Gilles Hamel (LW), Buffalo Sabres 75. Jim Peplinski (RW), Atlanta Flames 76. Pat Conacher (LW), New York Rangers 77. Don Gillen (RW), Philadelphia Flyers 78. Larry Melnyk (D), Boston Bruins 79. Dave Orleski (LW), Montreal Canadiens 80. Tim Lockridge (D), New York Islanders 81. Ray Neufeld (RW), Hartford Whalers 82. Pat Daley (LW), Winnipeg Jets 83. Anton Stastny (LW), Quebec Nordiques 84. Maxwell Kostovich (LW), Edmonton Oilers Round five 85. Gary Dillon ©, Colorado Rockies 86. Mark Reeds (RW), St. Louis Blues 87. Joe Paterson (LW), Detroit Red Wings 88. Tim Tookey ©, Washington Capitals 89. Dirk Graham (RW), Vancouver Canucks 90. Jim Dobson (RW), Minnesota North Stars 91. Lowell Loveday (D), Chicago Blackhawks 92. Jim Brown (D), Los Angeles Kings 93. Frank Nigro ©, Toronto Maple Leafs 94. Nick Ricci (G), Pittsburgh Penguins 95. Alan Haworth ©, Buffalo Sabres 96. Brad Kempthorne (RW), Atlanta Flames 97. Dan Makuch (RW), New York Rangers 98. Thomas Eriksson (D), Philadelphia Flyers 99. Marco Baron (G), Boston Bruins 100. Yvan Joly (RW), Montreal Canadiens 101. Glenn Duncan (LW), New York Islanders 102. Mark Renaud (D), Hartford Whalers 103. Thomas Steen ©, Winnipeg Jets 104. Pierre Lacroix (D), Quebec Nordiques 105. Mike Toal ©, Edmonton Oilers Round six 106. Bob Atwell (RW), Colorado Rockies 107. Gilles Leduc (LW), St. Louis Blues 108. Carmine Cirella (LW), Detroit Red Wings 109. Greg Theberge (D), Washington Capitals 110. Shane Swan (D), Vancouver Canucks 111. Brian Gualazzi (D), Minnesota North Stars 112. Doug Crossman (D), Chicago Blackhawks 113. Jay MacFarlane (D), Los Angeles Kings 114. Bill McCreary (RW), Toronto Maple Leafs 115. Marc Chorney (D), Pittsburgh Penguins 116. Rick Knickle (G), Buffalo Sabres 117. Glenn Johnson ©, Atlanta Flames 118. Stan Adams ©, New York Rangers 119. Gordie Williams (RW), Philadelphia Flyers 120. Mike Krushelnyski ©, Boston Bruins 121. Greg Moffett (LW), Montreal Canadiens 122. John Gibb (D), New York Islanders 123. Dave McDonald (LW), Hartford Whalers 124. Tim Watters (D), Winnipeg Jets 125. Scott McGeown (D), Quebec Nordiques 126. Blair Barnes (RW), Edmonton Oilers See also * 1979 NHL Expansion Draft Category:National Hockey League entry draft Category:NHL Drafts